Fact or Fiction
by crushed pieces of my heart
Summary: Life is so hard. So why not put yourself into a trance or, a dream like state
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rachel berry, could not tell the difference between the sweet blissful trances and the hard biting reality.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is responsible for that . Though Rachel does not blame the beautiful, sweet green eyed creature. who was once her enemy ; who is now her soul mate in a more spiritual way. In a world they only know about. Rachel is still resentful though , only a little . Because of him she can't tell the difference between fact or reality.

The beginning is the only thing you really rightfully need to know. To get that I Rachel Berry does not belong in a mental institution


	2. The Trance

It was like any other after noon

Rachel was the first person to glee on time. Well ten minutes before rehearsal but whatever. While glee was going on, she was too distracted by how Noah wasn't really paying attention. AT All. After practice the small brunette stalked up to the tall one. and stood with her hands on her hips. Noah still seemed to be in some sort of _trance?_. Rachel snapped her fingers and nothing happened.  
Rachel laid a hand on his shoulder but, recoiled when she saw what looked liked drool.

"Noah,Noah" Rachel screamed which drew the attention of the whole club. Santana walked over with her arms folded and rolled her eyes grinning.

"chill, man hands. He's probally high" Santana leaned down and Rachel did the same. Then she stood up when she remembered how Artie said it looked like she had stomach rolls

"Noah, are you under the influence of some sort of chemical substance"Rachel said really slow as if she were talking to a child. When he still had not responded everyone was now intrigued with the mohakwed boy.

"Oh hell naw, this is freaky" the power house diva said with her fashion forward side kick Kurt, by her side. Kurt stood there wide eyed with a Oh-My-Gucci look. Finn stood with a bewildered look, with his hands stuck in pockets. Mr. Shues' usual half smirk of a smile was wiped off and concern was in it's place. Quinn stood with an uncomfortable stance. As if she didn't know if she was supposed to be worried, about the father of her baby. The dancing Asian Mike, was by his previous new found love tine who was looking as if she found her self in an twilight zone episode.

"It's like he's in a trance, - wait what does that mean" Brittany said now confused and Artie took her hand and shook his head. Rachel then smiled with triumph and pushed Santana aside. Who looked like she was about to fight for the shove.

"yes Brittany. He's in a trance" Rachel said and leaned forward. Who cared about stomach rolls and snaps her fingers once again. Nothing

"Noah wake up. this is the real world. This is reality" Rachel said which seemed to be the trick. Since the mohawked boy blinked a couple of times , and sifted in his chair.

"sup" Noah said as if he wasn't just what he just was. Every one looked at one another and then finally walked out the choir room. But Rachel stayed and tapped her foot still in front of him

"could you move. I have to get my guitar" Puck stated trying to advance around the girl. Rachel sighed and opened her mouth to give him an ear full

"Well, if you pay attention in class, you could get you guitar. But you weren't and why because you were high-"

"I wasn't high" Noah said slightly offended and Rachels' eyes almost bugged out of her head

"Well , you could have fooled me, Heck even the whole glee club-" The petite girl threw her hands in the air still waves of madness radiating off her

" I wasn't high" Noah exclaimed, voice elevating a little

"oh so now you're getting mad for YOUR substance abuse." Rachel exasperated crossing her arms. Puck's stance became defensive and he rubbed his head

"I wasn't high okay" He gritted out. and Rachel looked almost ready to kill him

"listen _puck _we have regionals to win and we can't have a member to be _stoned"_Rachel said and the word seemed to roll off her tongue awkwardly

"what ever" Puck walked away with a Swift stride and the brunette caught his arm and Noah looked down and something seemed to happen

"look lifes hard okay. It's better hide in the crevices of dreams and live however i want" Noah said looked kind of heartbroken which made Rachel feel heartbroken herself

Rachel let silence what little gap there was between them and let the tug on heart increase. Then another second passed

"Wh-What do you mean" Rachel questioned and Noah sighed and shifted to guitar one shoulder to the other

"Nothing" Noah, then walked away. Away and out the door , Away and down the hall. The small diva stood still for a couple of seconds, then her brain caought up with what she wanted her legs to do.  
Running out the chior room and saw his guitar clad figure down the hall

"What do you-" Rachel started to shout and Puck turned around

"Mean" He hesitated "I-I'll show you" He turned and Walked away. Leaving rachel to figure out if he wanted her to follow. When he stopped for her to catch she then knew. He was going to show her what made him zone out

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee , And if I did there would be Puckleberry, and they would sing some Tegan and Sara**

**Also this is unbeta or whatever I don't know what that means. Explain in review ( I guess)**

**WTFFJ (what the flipping flap jacks) Update soon**


	3. The Dream

20 minutes later They were at Lima public park. Noah helped her out, with half the effort she took to get in. The park was crowded with it's usual Parents and their children. Rachel followed Noah confused , as to where they would talk in such a crowded area.

Noah Led her through the trees to her right. He held tree branches that were in her way. Where he led her there was cushions of lush green grass. Rachel was too busy admiring the Grass she didn't notice Noah abruptly obviously didn't care because he sat down and gazed out at the pond she was previous admiring.

Rachel stood awkwardly and finally sat down smoothing her skirt. They shared a silence that wasn't needed at all. Since there was so much of it since the car ride. Noah parted his lips then closed them.

"this is where I go to think, Where I go to get to my other world" Noah said and Rachel saw that this was Noah. Not Puck. The ladies man, the full pledged jerk, the jock. This was Noah the guy she saw at the temple. The guy who respected his mother and looked after his little sister.

"what do you mean my other world" Rachel said thinking of glee club earlier today. She needed to know what was actually going. Cause for now she was exclude drugs but, they were still an option.

"I'd rather show you" Puck said and laid down in the grass which was so thick she couldn't see him. "laid down" He ordered and Rachel made a face of disgust at the order. But sht ladi down anyway.

She felt his hand search for hers, so she gave it to him. Her heart started thumping at the touch and she sighed.

"close your eyes" Noah said and she did just that "now clear your mind, don't think anything" Noah said and she felt weird. She felt she wasn't thinking anything. This rarely happened .She always had something on her mind. How was she going dish out her brilliant plans for glee.

"Picture that you're some where serene , calm. you choose where we go " Noah said and Rachel felt this surge.

Rachel gasped as water hit her . She was being carried by the strong waves. They were cold .it was like invisible hands were dunking her under.  
"N-Noah" Rachel called out and she saw a glimpse of his mohawk and she sawm towards it

"swim" SHe heard him say and then his mohawk came fully into view. What did he think she was doing . BUt she swam towards him. A few secinds later she was on warm sand but she couldn't relly enjoy it becase she was coughing too much and too hard.

" What the hell berry, Calm is directly into water" Noah said sputtering and getting to his feet. He then held out a hoand to her. When Rachel got up She looked around.

"Wh- Are we at the beach. BUt how" Rachel said confused

"this is my other world, Well yours since you thought of it" Puck said and started walking . Rachel stood for a few seconds and ran after him

"where are we going" She asked and he stopped and turned around

"Where ever you want to. think berry where do you want to" Noahs eyes were calm "what do you want to perfect" He asked

"Rachel closed her eyes and that surge came again

McKinley HIgh's waring bell rang and she looked to find Noah Standing by her they were in front of her locker. He looked annoyed

"You took us to school. o well. we have Spanish" Noah gave her his arm and they left

"It- What day is it" Rachel looked confused as she walked through the hall and Santana walked up to them

"HI- Rachie" the Latina cheerleader exclaimed while giving her a hug. The little diva looked at puck with an WTF look

"Uh- HI" She said questioningly and Noah smirked

"Don't be that way, Are we still going to the mall today" She asked and cocked her head to the side

" Yes um we are" Rachel said and this made the Cheerleader satisfied and she left with a skip. Rachel stared after her and started to walk

"What was that. This can't be happening . I sense a huge slushy attack say the all of cheerios slush me" Rachel said looking terrified

They got to Spanish and Mr shue gretted the class with a hello. A piece of paper slid across her desk

"do you know what's going on" the note said and she could tll it was pucks hand writing

she wrote back "Yes we're learning Spanish"

She looked over her shoulder and she saw Noah shake his head. Then he tossed the note back

"NO really look around you." he replied Rachel looked around and everything seemed normal. so she wrote back.

"What do you see that's so off I see nothing out of the ordinary" Rachel wrote back. Then again she looked over her shoulder and he shook his head again

"Look to your" left it said .

So she did and she saw Artie but no wheel chair and she scrunched her eyebrow together

"what the where his chair" she wrote back and turned to look at Artie with interest

"it's what what you wanted" He wrote back

"what do you mean" she wrote back looking to see if Mr shue saw any of the note passing. He didn't he was still writing on the board

"Think Rachel is this even real. I mean NO wheel chair for Artie. Santana being nice to yo. You to actually going to the mall together" The note said Rachel looked back at him and her eyes widened

" this isn't reality" She said and she felt everything vertically shift Alarmed she got up and ran but the vertical shift had her off balance and she fell. Noah came after into the hall

"this can't be happening. This fells so real" Rahcel said

"This is you world. Your perfect world"Noah said " But i think you should kinda of think you should tilt us back" Noah said and then he looked nervously down the hall. Down the hall was Sue Sylvester.

She then stopped and gave her the same evil sue look

"you made me vomit" She said and Rachel back up but not before she back handed her. Rachel looked shocked

"what th-" she couldn't complete her curse

"wake up- Wake up" She heard Noah say and he was violently shaking her

Rachel felt the surge again and eyes flew open and all she could see was the sun blazing

"what- She slapped me" Rachel said Looking at noah

"NO you realized that it wasn't real and that was what happened .trust me Iv'e dealt with it before" Noah said He smiled

"BUt -t" He cut her off again

"so real- Yeah that happens too" He got up

"so that was all fake" Rachel quickly got up and followed him through the trees and noah turned around blocking her view of the children at play

"yes and we should do it again. but without the drowning and the school" He said and walked to his car and Rachel seemed confused and walked faster to catch up

She wanted to know more about the dream that felt so real

* * *

**Brain fart so Tell me what you think. I think I confused myself Is that good. IDK I'll make it up in the next chap**


	4. Chapter 4

I am going to update this story after I figure out how a get a beta reader, and help pull this story together. also I will update and go over other stories.


End file.
